


Me Against You

by JacktheLion (HailstheLion)



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Adam's an ass, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailstheLion/pseuds/JacktheLion
Summary: Matt has been pining Adam since he was a teen, but he never expected his brother's best friend to pay him any attention.





	Me Against You

Matt had always had a thing for Adam.

At first it was simply a forbidden interest. Something that arose when he was 14 and jamming in the garage with his brother’s friends. Adam was far too old for him, rightfully uninterested in one of his best friends’ kid brother. And Matt shoved the crush down, marking it as admiration; he was straight after all. He had to be.

Except he wasn’t and the crush only grew.

For the next four years, Matt bit his tongue, sneaking glances when Adam pulled his shirt off to swim, eyeing areas of the man he knew he shouldn’t. He dated some girls on and off, mostly flings. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, or wasn’t attracted to them, they just didn’t hold his interest.

Matt outgrew his awkward gangliness around 17, finally ending up a few inches taller than Brad, but Adam still had inches on him yet. Adam tended to offer him cheeky grins and a joke about how he was more of a man than his older brother. It was still punctuated with a hair ruffle, and a quick duck away when Matt reached to hit him for it. But they were getting to be on more equal footing. Adam no longer seemed so unreachable, no longer so much older than Matt that he ended up feeling like a nuisance.

Things finally come to a head shortly after Matt’s 18th birthday. It’s another garage jam session, all of them bundled up in the cold of winter. Matt jokingly drapes himself across Adam’s lap, something both he and his brother had done a million times before. He doesn’t know what’s different about this time, but when Adam gently shoves him off, telling him that he has to piss, and he decides to take the opportunity to grab a drink from the kitchen fridge, something had changed.

And he knows it when Adam catches him in the hallway. Something was different about the thing Adam had jokingly done a thousand times before, him jumping Matt from behind, wrestling him into a headlock, pushing him up against the wall. But Adam paused there, and instead of the typical shit eating grin he wore when he did this, he looked more curious. His eyebrows were furrowed a little, and there was a tiny frown across his lips.

Then Adam leans down and kisses him. It’s gentle and firm and Matt’s brain short-circuits. He wouldn’t call it chaste, but there’s no tongue, just slightly parted lips and ever so slight movement.

It’s over before Matt can fully process what’s happening, Adam pulling back, a soft “huh” leaving his lips. The arm Adam had across his chest left, and Adam turns and walks back down the hallway to the garage door, leaving Matt breathless and confused.

When Matt walks into the garage, it’s like nothing had happened. Brad and Neil and Adam are laughing at some joke. Adam doesn’t look at all like he had just assaulted Matt’s senses and reminded him of something he had desperately tried to forget. Brad looks at him when he comes in, and cracks a joke, “Man, you look like you’ve seen a ghost! Did someone die while you were grabbing a drink?” Matt laughs along, refusing to look at Adam the entire time. He doesn’t move back into his position in Adam’s lap, instead picking an old stool and picking up his guitar. And the music continues.

Finally, as the sky outside darkens, Brad and Neil leave the garage for a minute. Blah blah blah, something about beer. But Matt takes the opportunity.

“What in the ever loving fuck was that earlier?” He hisses, whispering despite knowing that his parents had soundproofed this room years ago.

“I thought you would have enjoyed it, considering the amount of staring you’ve done over the years.” Adam is almost nonchalant in his reply, shrugging and continuing, “I guess not.”

All Matt can think is _fuck he noticed_, but what actually comes out of his mouth is, “That doesn’t give you the right to just kiss me and walk away.”

Then Adam looks at him, that little smirk on his face all over again, “Then fix it.” It’s a challenge, and Matt is on his feet in a second, moving towards where Adam is sitting on the worn on couch, and uses his hands to pin his shoulders while he sits in his lap.

And this time when Matt kisses Adam, it’s all teeth and anger and years of Matt denying he had a crush on him at all. Then Adam’s hand is on the back of his neck, deepening and softening the kiss at the same time. Where the other one was brief and almost chaste, this one is needy and passionate. Matt’s hands leave Adam’s shoulders, choosing to wrap his fingers in the older man’s hair instead.

It’s Adam who ends it again. This time gently placing a hand to Matt’s chest and pushing him back, “Neil and your brother will be back at any minute.” He’s right, and the last thing Matt wants is to be walked in on.

“Your car? We can say we went to McDonalds or something,” It’s a desperate suggestion, and Matt doesn’t know what he’s expecting. He doesn’t know if he just wants to make out more, or if he wants to take this, whatever this is, further.

But Adam is nodding, shifting Matt out of his lap, standing and straightening his shirt and running his fingers through his messed up hair. Matt nervously rubs his hands over his pants while Adam grabs his keys. The Adam looks back at him, keys dangling from his fingers, head cocked and lips slightly swollen, and asks “You coming?” Matt scrambles to the large garage door, following Adam out to his shitty little sedan.  
The first few minutes in the passenger seat as Adam drives them to some secluded spot are nerve wracking. But then they’re under the cover of trees, and Adam is leaving the driver’s seat to pull him closer. Maybe they should have worn seat belts but in the moment Matt is so glad they didn’t, because Adam is tugging him through the middle section into the back seat. Its an awkward climb, and eventually they give up on kissing through it and just clamber back. Its uncomfortable, and too small for two people, especially when one is 6’2, but neither of them care as they greedily return to kissing each other.

Matt lets his hands wander under Adam’s shirt, initially planning on just touching, but then he’s tugging it off, Adam breaking the kiss for a few moments to allow him to. Matt’s hands weren’t the only ones wandering, Adam’s had drifted lower, grabbing Matt’s ass to pull him closer. Matt’s the one to pull his own shirt off, tossing it back into the front seats and hoping he’ll be able to find it later. Adam groans at the feeling of their bare skin touching. 

Matt pulls back for a second, and Adam begins to move his mouth to Matt’s neck. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” Matt whispers into Adam’s shoulder, rolling his hips and shuddering as Adam presses another kiss into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

“Neither do I.” Adam’s breath is hot against Matt’s skin.

“I’ve done this with girls, but the position was always reversed.” Matt feels like the virgin he isn’t; sweaty and shirtless and grinding against Adam in the backseat of a shitty Camry.

Adam gently pushes him back and off his lap onto the seat. The older man reaches back into the front seat to open the glove compartment, rummaging around and tossing out a few handfuls of fast food napkins before finding what he was looking for; a box of condoms with what sounds like something plastic and heavy inside. He returns to the backseat, sitting on his knees on the car floor, and pulls a small bottle of lube and one of the condoms from the box.

“Are those really necessary?” Matt asks.

Adam turns to him with his eyebrows raised, “The condom or the lube? Because in regard to the lube, I doubt you want this to happen dry. The condom because I figured it might make you more comfortable. I know girls sometimes prefer condoms sometimes, even if there’s no chance of pregnancy.”

A bizarre feeling, possibly jealousy, rises in Matt’s chest at the mention of girls, “You’ve done this before?”

Adam shrugs, “A handful of times with girls. I know enough to not hurt you.”

It wasn’t what Matt was concerned about, but he lets it go. “How do you want me?” Its not the most graceful way to ask the question, but there are only so many positions they can be in on a tiny back seat.

His partner pauses for a second, thinking, then gestures him back, “Prop your head and shoulders up on the door.” Matt attempts to comply, semi-leaning against the door, legs awkwardly bent to fit on the seat. Adam sits up, and moves one of his legs so its hanging off, moving to sit on the seat between his splayed legs. Matt manages to lift his hips slightly and tug his pants down, leaving his underwear up and Adam hooks his fingers under the waistband to tug those down as well. A warm flush fills Matt’s chest and cheeks as he realizes that he’s completely naked beneath his long time crush.

The snap of the cap on the lube startles him, making him jerk briefly, and Adam laughs as he squeezes some onto his fingers. And then Matt jerks again when cold liquid touches him somewhere he doesn’t think anyone has touched him before, and it hits him just what is happening. A bubble of panic rises in his chest, but before he can voice it Adam’s finger is inside him, and some sort of unbecoming noise escapes his mouth. It’s somewhere between a moan and a squeak and Adam meets his eyes, looking somewhat concerned, “You okay?” He asks, and Matt nods.

Adam’s motions are slow as he works his finger in and out, and Matt can’t quite decide if he likes the feeling. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s bizarre. Matt half expects himself to go soft, but his erection is still hard as ever.

Then Adam pulls the finger out, and there’s the slight noise of the bottle of lube being squeezed again, and another cold touch of lube, and then it’s not just one finger but two. Again, it doesn’t hurt, and Matt’s still achingly hard, but he doesn’t want to touch himself just yet, doesn’t want to finish before getting to the part he’s been waiting for. And Adam is still moving his fingers painfully slow, waiting for Matt to relax completely around them, getting him used to the feeling. It’s starting to feel good, and Matt brings his hand up to his mouth to stifle his moans.

Maybe that’s a que for Adam, because he pulls his fingers from Matt again, and wipes his hands off on his jeans before unbuttoning them and pulling himself out, not even bothering to push his pants down. He fumbles beside him for the condom he had pulled out earlier, finding the little foil packet, ripping it open and rolling the condom down with practiced ease that Matt wishes he had. Then he goes for the lube again, stopping briefly to smirk at Matt and say “There’s only enough lube when you think there’s too much lube,” and quickly rubs some over himself. Then he bends over Matt, using one hand to prop himself up, and the other to guide himself to his entrance. He meets Matt’s eyes again, face almost uncharacteristically gentle, “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” and Matt just nods again, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck like he had had girls do to him.

Then Adam pushes in, and it’s a sensation that Matt has no idea how to describe. The stretch burns slightly, but it still feels good, and Matt groans at the same time Adam does. Adam moves his other arm up to brace himself, and leans down to kiss Matt as he thrusts. It’s slow and gentle and good. It’s a stark contrast to the desperate making out they had been doing before and to all the times Matt had been with women.

And it’s like that for a bit, Adam pulling back to look Matt in the eyes, keeping the same infuriatingly slow pace. But then Adam’s even pace starts to become more erratic, his breathing heavier, and his lips are back on Matt’s. Matt takes the que to reach down and start to jerk himself off.

Adam comes before Matt does, gasping softly against Matt’s lips. He doesn’t pull out right away, and Matt manages to finish before he does, spraying it across both his and Adam’s stomachs. This time it was Adam’s turn to jerk, and he laughs again as he pulls out, “I forgot about that part,” he jokes. 

For the first time in a while, Matt responds, “I don’t know how,” his voice is hoarse from only being used for non-word noises. He starts to sit up, but Adam presses him back down, and fumbles around the car for a second before handing him a towel, which Matt gratefully accepts to wipe himself up, then hands it back so Adam can wipe his stomach off. Adam also hands him his pants and underwear, and they get dressed quickly.

The drive back is surprisingly not awkward, Adam taking a hand off the wheel every now and then to brush his. But they didn’t realize how long they had taken, and when they returned to Matt’s house, Brad and Neil were waiting in the garage with raised eyebrows and questions. They stammer excuses about McDonalds, and the two seem to buy it, though offended that none had been brought back.


End file.
